pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The New Seekers
The New Seekers were an Australian / British rock band, founded in 1969 by Keith Potger after the split of his band The Seekers. The group had the greatest success in 1972 and 1973 and stopped in June 1974 . Contents * 1 History * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Singles ** 2.2 Albums ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 History Keith Potger targeted initially with The New Seekers to achieve a multi-talented act, in which the emphasis would be on vocals and classical-style Seekers. The latter meant that the men wore suits and the ladies a long dress. Thus, on 19 August 1969, the group presented to the press during their first appearance in the English town of Bournemouth. The group consisted of Eve Graham , Sally Graham , Marty Kristian , Laurie Heath and Chris Barrington . That same year the group toured all through Australia and was also a regular on the television. But their first single in old-style Seekers titled Meet my Lord flopped. Halfway through 1970 the group had no commercial success yet polite and Keith Potger therefore decided to change the image of the New Seekers drastically. From classic to a commercial poppy style. This led to a conflict with Sally, Laurie and Chris. She got up and continued as the - unsuccessful -. Trio Milkwood Lyn Paul , Marty Kristian and Paul Layton . New Seekers were the new America was also being manipulated, especially now called Seekers was still redeemable. By Melanie wrote Look what they've done to my song, Ma (with the b-side Beautiful people) was a top 20 hit. But in England the single did not get further than the 44th place. Also Melanie's hand was The Nickel Song. It was in March 1971 released and flopped. In the summer of 1971 was the first commercial success with Never Ending Song of Love, written by Delaney & Bonnie . The result was a second place in the British charts. The first place was far thanks Get it on by T.Rex . The success did not go without ups and downs as the follow-up Good old fashioned music from October 1971 did absolutely nothing. Then in December 1971 I'd like to teach the world to sing released, initially the tune of a commercial for Coca Cola . The single reached on January 8, 1972, the first place in the British charts and remains there are four weeks. It became their biggest hit. At the in 2000 published list of best selling singles in the UK was the song on the 81th place with 990,000 units sold. Also in the US charts reached the top 10, yet also had competition from the Hillside Singers , who released the song before. In 1972 they performed on behalf of the United Kingdom at the Eurovision Song Contest with the song Beg, steal or borrow. They were favorites, but were ultimately behind Vicky Leandros be content with second place. Also in the charts was the second place is the highest. The single was restrained from the top by Without you by Nilsson . Follow-up Circles, written by Harry Chapin reached the UK top 5. Come Softly to me in December 1972 was sung by Marty Kristian and just reached the top 20. In 1973, the group attempted to create one image with a rocky Pinball wizard / See me, feel me (Medley), from the rock opera Tommy . The song became a hit (# 16). With their following singles the New Seekers, however, did return to their familiar style. Nevertheless (I'm in love with you) ( April 1973 ) and Goodbye is just another word ( June 1973 ), however, were not big hits and continued stabbing in top 30. On 6 May 1973, Peter Doyle at a press conference that he would leave the group in June. Another setback was that the single, we've got to do it now ( September 1973 ) flopped. It seemed back to square one. The new New Seeker Peter Oliver success turned back because the commercial by top composers Tony Macaulay and Geoff Stevens wrote You won't find another fool like me was on 19 January 1974 at the top of the charts.The follow-up I get a little sentimental about you, from the same hands, reached the top 5. But in the meantime had specifically Eve Graham and Lyn Paul ideas on a solo career. On 5 February 1974, they made these plans to the world. Because it was contractually agreed that only one singer, the group would be allowed to leave, they decided to split up in June. The last concert was on May 5th 1974 in the famous Rainbow Theatre in London held. The group had sold about 25 million records worldwide. The solo careers of the two singers did not come from the ground. Lyn Paul only had a minor hit with It oughta sell a million in 1975 . Eve Graham did even less. Like the three singers Marty and Paul, with singer Danny Finn continued as MPD, without any success. Therefore, on April 3, 1976, announced the New Seekers the restart with a new singer Lyn Paul lookalike Kathy Ann Rae. In this composition, the group scored a few minor hits: It's so nice (To have you home) ( 1976 ), I wanna go back ( in 1977 ) and Anthem (One day in every week) ( 1978 ).On 16 May 1976, the group first entered the new composition. But the magic was gone and their place was already by others, such as Abba and the Brotherhood of Man welcomed. The group experienced only one''Indian Summer'' by their previous success. Eve Graham and Danny Finn announced on August 17th 1978 their engagement and later left the group. The New Seekers knew then many personnel changes in 2008 still exist. The only remaining veteran was Paul Layton. Marty Kristian left the group in 2002. Peter Doyle died, 52 years old, on October 13th 2001 from throat cancer. Discography Singles * What Have They Done To My Song Ma - ( 1970 ) - UK # 44 * Never Ending Song Of Love - ( 1971 ) - # 2 * I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (In Perfect Harmony) - (1971) - # 1 * Beg, Steal Or Borrow - ( 1972 ) - # 2 * Circles - (1972) - # 4 * Come Softly To Me - (1971) - # 20 * Pinball Wizard - See Me, Feel Me (Medley) - 1973 ) - # 16 * Nevertheless (I'm In Love With You) - (1973) - # 24 * Goodbye Is Just Another Word - (1973) - # 36 * You won't find another fool like me - (1973) - # 1 * I Get A Little Sentimental Over You - (1974) - # 5 * It's So Nice (To Have You Home) - ( 1976 ) - # 44 * I Wanna Go Back - ( 1977 ) - # 25 * Anthem (One Day In Every Week) - ( 1978 ) - # 21 Albums * The New Seekers - (1969) * New Colours - ( 1972 ) - # 40 * We'd Like To Teach The World To Sing - (1972) - # 2 * Never Ending Song Of Love - (1972) - # 35 * Circles - (1972) - # 23 * Now - ( 1973 ) - # 47 * Together - ( 1974 ) - # 12 Radio 2 Top 2000 Category:Bands